Grojband Drama
by PennSill 5Ever
Summary: It's Grojband First day of school and The Newmans first day back after their tour When the Met their dopplegangers will it change their feelings they had for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people The guys I put into shippings are the following.**

**Laneyxlenny**

**CoreyxLaney(A bit)**

**CoreyXCarrie**

**CarriexLenny (A bit)**

**KimxKin**

**KonxKonnie**

**I'm adding my Oc Theresa Rey she is the spunky tough tomboy and everyone is aged up okay so ages below**

**Laney:15 1/2**

**Lenny:15 1/2**

**Corey:16**

**Carrie:16 **

**Theresa:15**

**Sorry this is too long but Trina mina and nick are not in the story and I do not own anything just my Oc and this Story**

Laney's POV

I woke up remembering today is the 1st day of highschool then again the Newmans do come back from their "Great tour" I took a look in my full size mirror I looked at the photo to when I was 12 wow I changed earrings snake bites and Grojband tattooed on my arm.I have a figure finally.I showered and changed into my usual attire my regular shirt except its ripped and has a mini lighting bolt in the middle my ripped pants that are now shorts my lace up combat boots and my barrete.

I ran to school I saw Kin and Kon but it turned out to be Kim and Konnie wow Kim has the same surgury as kin so people won't make fun of their faces for high school.I bumped into some one with red fire truck hair with Black tips like me and yay my hair grew longer."I'm sorry."I said "Yeah me too."Then he ran of quickly to a group of maybe he's Bi who knows.I ran into Corey"Hey Core" "Hey Lanes Wow you look good" "Thanks you t-

"Well well well looks like Grojband is here"Said a familiar voice.I turned and found out the person I bumped into is my gender bent/old all blushed at the sight of our dopple gangers."Well W-well R-riffin your style hasn't changed while we were on tour 3 record producers wanna sign us too bad you weren't on tour" "Hey we chose to stay home"I said Then Mayor Mellow our principal spotted us arguing and blushing."Okay kids whats going on here?"I started to wonder why Mayor Mellow didn't rhyme then I remembered he took classes to stop rhyming."Okay Kids here are your schedules now skedaddle."Uhg I have all my classes with Len-Nerd maybe he isn't as bad as I remembered The last time I saw him he was awkward,cute cracky voice dork wait I just misunderstood myself.I'll just skedaddle to class like mayor Mellow said Maybe this day won't be as bad as I thought.


	2. Chapter 1 2

**Yay another chapter and I'm doing this thing were their have to be at least 5 reveiws for me to make another chapter okay this is your last warning guys.I'm going to add my OC so Theresa and Kim do the disclaimer.**

**Theresa:Thz okay PennSill 5Ever does not own grojband **

**Kim:Or the Newmans**

**Theresa:Just me and The story**

**Kim:Enjoy!**

_Lenny's POV_

_I sat down and found out I had all my classes with Lamey.I check the seating shart and found out I sit in between Laney and Theresa and Kim is behind me great I'm surrounded by girls again and they are my old Bandmates why does god hate me!_

_Sorry it's stuck on Italics_

_Theresa's POV_

_Huh? first day of high school let's see how this go's I thought to myself as I grabbed my schedule good news I have all my classes with Laney bad news I also have classes with Kim and Lenny."Ugh"I said punching my locker making a hole every one stared at me "What?!"Then they turned And acted like nothing ever happened."Thats what I thought."I said to myself I quickly ran to science and Sat next to Lenny."Hi Rey."He said sternly "Finally you finished puberty I thought I had to make fun of you again."He growled at me while Laney and I we're Laughing and we hi fived."So if you guys have a gender bent do I have one?"They looked in my direction and both shrugged."Class I like to introduce you to Theo." said.I looked to see who he is he looked a lot like me and almost has the same name."He is from Mexico and came her for a bette-" "Yeah,yeah,yeah let's talk about our life stories later so where do I sit?"He interuppted All the girls seem to be drooling for him."Right there next to Theresa."He said pointing at the empty seat next to me."There's your gender bent now."Lenny joked."Wait where is Kim"I asked "Well where ever she is she better come she doesn't came in the next 3 minutes she will be officailly late."Lenny said Laney has been quiet for a while I looked at her and saw here drooling for my supposed gender bent.I groaned and this kinda reminded me of my first day here in elementry high thank goodness mayor mellow seperated our schools cause the last thing I need is my little brother embarrassing me back to the first day of elementry high all the guys were what you would say head over heels for me or something like that.I wasn't really interested mostly cause I'm a tomboy and I think of guys more as My bro's and that's when I joined grojband since I'm in a supposably all boy band they left me alone it was a huge victory for again I did went to Juve for threataning guys with rat poisen my dad has they got so scared they moved Theo came and Sat next me."Hello I'm Theo."He said in a flirtatous voice than I said "Yeah and I'm the girl who is not intrested.""Oh your feisty I like it"He said in his spanish accent then I thought of something "Je ne parle pas anglais."I said in french he was confused at first than he said "Bon alors nous avons tous deux parlent tous deux en francais."Uhg i'm starting to get frustrated so I gave him the silent treament for the rest of the class period"Okay class open your books to page 2"Uhg science is boring._

**_*Science is boring transition*_**

Laney's POV

My mind is stuck why was Theo flirting with Theresa?And not me?and why we're they speaking in italian or spanish or just ignored him for the rest of class how can she ignore a guy like him he is so charming maybe when he's over her I'll ask him out.I walked to my locker with "Laney's a b"all over it.I gasped and pratically cried at the I felt someone embrace me.

Lenny's POV

I was walking to my locker which is a locker down from Lamey's locker the locker in between us is Theresa's which has an unusaul hole in it.I looked at my Locker and it has "Laney's A B"written all over it well more like spray painted that's when I heard a gasp and cries I looked in their direction it was Laney she must have saw her locker.I ran up to her and embraced let go than left so there are only 2 people in this school who own spray paint Riffin and Carrie.I know Corey wouldn't have done this to her so I called her and guess who answers her phone.

**Cliffhanger sorry I wanna see how it is to torture Au Revoir!**


	3. Character Status

**Yeah this isn't excactly a chapter just the character status of everbody in this story okay I don't own anything just this story,Theo and Theresa**

**Laney Penn**

**Age:15 1/2**

**Gender:Girl**

**Boyfriends (Ex):Lenny (5x dated),Nick(1x,Dare)**

**Best friends:Corey,Kin,Kon and Theresa**

**Love interest:Corey,(Lenny),Theo**

**Enemys:Carrie,(Lenny,Kim),Konnie**

**Title:Gymnist**

**Lenny Sill A.K.A Larry Nepp**

**Age:15 1/2**

**Gender:Guy**

**Girlfriends(EX):Laney (Dumped her 5x),(Trina 1x Dare)**

**Best friends:Carrie,Kim,Konnie,Theo**

**Love interest:Carrie,(Laney),Theresa**

**Enemys:Corey,(Laney,Kin),Kon**

**Title:The Muscle**

**Theresa Rey**

**Age:15**

**Gender:Girl**

**Boyfriends:None**

**Best friends:Laney,Lenny,Kim,Kin and Nick**

**LOve interest:(Soon will be theo)**

**Enemys:Theo**

**Title:The hacker**

**Theo Rivera**

**Age:15**

**Gender:Guy**

**Girlfriends:None**

**best friends:Carrie,Corey,Konnie,Kon, and Nick**

**Love Interest:Theresa**

**Enemys:Lenny**

**Title:Flirt Master**

**Corey Riffin**

**Age:16**

**Gender:Guy**

**Girlfriends:None**

**Best friends:Laney,Kin,Kon**

**Love interest:Laney,(Carrie)**

**Enemys:Carrie**

**Title:Smooth Talker**

**Carrie Beff**

**Age:16**

**Gender:Girl**

**Boyfriends:NOne**

**Bestfriends:Lenny,Kim,Konnie**

**Love interests:Lenny,(Riffin)**

**Enemys:Corey**

**Title:Actress**

**Kin Kunjira**

**Age:16**

**Gender:Guy**

**Girlfriends:Kim (1x)(ex)**

**Best friends:Laney,(Lenny,Kim),Corey,Kon**

**Love interest:(Kim)**

**Enemys:Kim**

**Title:The brains (Co.)**

**Kim Kugami**

**Age:16**

**Gender:Girl**

**Boyfriends:Kin(Ex)(1x)**

**Best friends:Lenny,(Laney,Kin),Carrie,Konnie**

**Love Interest:(Kin)**

**Enemy's:Kin**

**Title:The Brains(CO.)**

**That's Half the cast Tomorrow I will post the rest thank you and good night.**


	4. Character Status Part two (Sneek peek)

**Yay the other half of the cast it's just Kon and KOnnie and I added a sneakpeek of the next chapter.**

**Kon Kunjira**

**Age:16**

**Gender:GUY**

**Girlfriends:Trina (Ex)**

**Best friends:Kin,Corey and Laney**

**Love Interest:Trina,(Konnie soon)**

**Enemy's:Konnie**

**Title:The slob (Co.)**

**Konnie Kugami**

**Age:16**

**Gender:Girl**

**Boyfriends:Nick (Ex. IDK why)**

**Best friends:Kim,Carrie,Lenny**

**Love Interest:Nick,Kon**

**EnemyS:Kon**

**Title:The Slob (Co.)**

**Okay Here is the Sneak Peek**

**Laney's POV**

I woke up My vision was blurry but I could see where I was I read a nearby sign:Peaceville Abondon Zoo home of Rabbid Kangaroo

I gasped as I read "Rabbid Kangaroo"Maybe the legend wasn't fake after all.I try to move but all I felt was pain than i Realized I was in a ditch.I stood up I let out a small squak than I heard a loud growl than I ran for it tears running down my cheeks and floating freely mid air I let out a cry in pain as I was in the middle of the street in front of corey's garage that's when I heard a loud roar and someone pushed me into corey's garage saying "Lanes look out!

**That's the end of the sneak peek bring those reviews up you will know who put Laney in a ditch and Much more just three more reviews.**


End file.
